Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * DC * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders" * Adam West, Burt Ward, Julie Newmar * Casting and Voice Direction by: Wes Gleason * Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music by: Kristopher Carter, Lolita Ritmanis and Michael McCuistion * Line Producer: Amy McKenna * Producer: Michael Jelenic * Supervising Producer: James Tucker * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan * Written by: Michael Jelenic & James Tucker * Based on the characters from; DC Entertainment - Batman Created by: Bob Kane with Bill Finger * Directed by: Rick Morales Ending Credits * Cast: ** Adam West as Batman/Bruce Wayne ** Burt Ward Robin ** Julie Newmar as Catwoman ** Jeff Bergman as Announcer, Joker ** Sirena Irwin as Miranda Moore ** Thomas Lennon as Chief O'Hara ** William Salvers as The Penguin ** Lynne Marie Stewart as Aunt Harriet ** Jim Ward as Commissioner Gordon ** Steven Weber as Alfred ** Wally Wingert as The Riddler * Production Manager: Matthew Mahoney * Assistant Production Manager: Nathan Johnson * Character Design: Dusty Abell, William Nichols * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Norm Ryang * Background Design: Robert Harand, Jay Hong, Fedja Jovanovic, Paul Rivochie * Lead Background Painter: Bill Dunn * Background Paint: Hector Martinez, David McBride * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Christina Long * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Storyboard: Christopher Berkeley, David Bullock, Chris Copeland, Justin Copeland, Tim Divar, Chuck Drost, Vinton Heuck, Ben Jones, Sam Liu, Ruben Procopio, Rafael Rosado, Christina Sotta * Storyboard Revisionist: Matthew Bordenave * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Karl Fischer, Milton Gray, Jeff Hall, Michael Lyman, Herb Moore, Bob Nesler, Swinton Scott * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical DIrector: Matthew Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Yungwon Jung, Kyungho Choi, Yungsoo Kim * Layout: Sang-Il Shin, Eunghwan Oh, Joonchan Kim, Donhwan Oh, Insoo Kim, Kyoochang Lee, Joonsoo Kim, Snagjin Kim, Chanhee Kim, Taeil Kim * Animation Directors: Jinhyun Choi, Seungwoo Yang, Bognkeun Kim, Jinsuk Park, Woong Yim, Hyungki Kim, Jaeong Kim, Minsoo Kim, Sangjoon Lee * Key Animation: Hunkook Park, Sukjin Jang, Jinyul Jang, Seungjoon Jung, Jaejin Yoo, Daegyoo Heo, Haekyoon Park, Hoon Park, Jinhyun Baek, Seunjoo Kim, Gunshik Lee, Yundon Lee, Soohyun Gang, Kwonil Kim, Yoojin Kim, Jaehyung Kim, Changwoo Park, Kyughwa Seo * Model Checking: Jongmyung Bae, Mijung Kim, Jinyung Song, Hyunsook Hong, Hyeyung Jo, Jaehee Oh * Color Background Artists: Hyesung Kim, Yunhee Park, Soohyun Jung, Hyunhee Oh, Minhee Ahn, Myunjin Kim, Sunhee Heo, Imjung Choi, Jung-In Yang, Myunghoon Lee, Eunkyung Ahn * In-between Checkers: Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Mijung Jun, Chulki Hong * Final Checkers: Yunggra Jo, Namkoyoo Lee * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Hyojung Park, Jungbong Jang, Eunyung Ajn, Yoonsuk Jung, Young-Eun Ko, Jung-In Lee, Jiyun Lee, Kyungran Koo, Hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim * Composite: Kwanhyung Lee, Juri Jung, Jehyung Won, Eunhee Jung, Minsoo Park, Eunjung Park, Joohee Yang, Kangok Kim, Eunjoo Choi, Siwon Lee * CG Team: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguem Hong, Hongsun Yoon * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Pansub Kim, Seungyong Ji, Sangwook Jo, Yijoon Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia * Post Production Audio Services; DigiPost.TV, Inc. * Online Editor: David Cowles * Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Gabriel Thorburn ** "Batman Theme" *** Written by: Neal Hefti * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Chaz Murphy, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Batman" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:DC Comics Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video